The debt we all pay
by SemperFi Marine
Summary: It is 2110, and David lives on earth. For years The united Communists wish to conquer Earth from the Republic of Earth, and David will find the truth about his real parents and what his country was secretly funding.


He awoke to a thumping down stairs, the sounds of footsteps and pounding on the door confused him very much. What was going on, did his parents drink too much again or was there real trouble. Then he heard the door get slammed off of its hinges, whatever was going on it apparently wasn't good. He then ran to his closet and hid inside it, though he was only six he had learned to be more careful then curious on many occasions.

Then he heard the voice of his father speak in a worried tone, and his mother was crying. The walls were too thick for him to understand what they were saying, but his father was arguing with other men. They kept on for a good long time and he just thought maybe the neighbors were having a fit about his parent's consistent drinking habits. Then he heard a gunshot; his mother screamed. Then another shot was made and things went quiet.

A very cold chill went up his spine. _What's going on?_ He thought. Footsteps were coming up the stairs and he started worrying; instinct took over and he ran to his window. Whatever happened to his parents wasn't going to happen to him. He opened the window and popped off the screen; he went out on the ledge of his window. The cold air clipped him and he took a sharp grasp of air, and closed the window behind him. Hopefully the men wouldn't notice the screen missing.

He walked to the top of his houses roof and started making a plan. From all that he had seen on the television and from his studies he concluded that the men might burn his house down, or they might spot him on the roof in the blackness of the night. He needed to get away as fast as he could. Though he had no real place to run to; his whole life he had autism and his parents always made fun of how he never had any friends. Though in reality he was just smarter than average people, but now was not a time to remember about past times.

He then came to a conclusion he had to make it to the thrift store. Though he had no extra clothes other than his pajamas, how was he going to battle the cold all the way to the thrift store which was a mile away? He was always squeamish about the cold, another thing that his parents had made fun of him for. He decided he would have to go without thinking about it and hope that the adrenaline from running will warm him up. He then slowly made it to the edge of the roof towards the front of the garage and saw a black van with its doors open in the front of the house. This probably wasn't very smart on his part, but he had no other option; he jumped off the roof and on top the van. Once he hit the van he rolled off of it and hit the ground. With wincing at the scratches on his body he stood up and then ran down the street.

His house was on forty acres of land and the gravel road would take him to the highway. He ran only on the gravel road and the men came out of the house to see what made all of the noise. He froze and stopped running and fell down trying to hide himself on the road with the pitch blackness of the cold night. The men argued for a while and from what he saw they moved back into the house doing whatever they were doing before. He waited for a while, and stood up and started running. Within minutes he came to the highway. He didn't stop there; he turned left into the direction of the store.

After what seemed like hours of running he was too exhausted to continue, the store was even a long trip in the car from what he remembered. His sides caused him a lot of pain, and his hunger was also extremely painful. These problems would be fixed once he came to the store; all the workers there were extremely nice to him. Though he knew it was because they pitied him for how his parents treated him. He knew they would help him once he had gotten there.

He decided that maybe he could sit down for a while to catch his breath, whoever killed his parents and made him flee from his house could not possibly find him now. The highway was very desolate as he sat on the ground. The cold air pressed on his clothes and the sweat made it unbearable; he was shaking horribly in response. One car passed by and its lights caught on him, it swerved to the side and stopped and a woman came out. "Hey kid what are you doing out here?" the woman was at least in her thirties and her face was full of concern. He came to her and begged her if she could ride him over to the thrift store. He lied to her and told her that he just ran away while his parents were shopping and he wanted to go back to them. The woman took his lie and took him to the store.

She tried to talk to him, but he had never been the one for small talk. Within ten minutes he was in the town which name has always escaped him, but that's not important now. He thanked her for taking him and told her he would find his parents; who were actually dead back at his house but he didn't mention that. When he walked into the store the warm air blew over him resting him from one pain.

He came to a man that he had known for a long time, his first name was Jake, Jake Morse. He was a very nice man, always helping David with whatever problems he had with his parents. He had known Jake as long as he can remember, he was a Marine, and had served for this planet fighting off the United Communists. He was an honorable man who David had thought could do almost anything and had inspired him to want to join the military when he was older.

"Why are you out here in your pajamas" Asked Jake. "I can explain if I can get something to eat and some clothes." David responded. "Ok, I'll get someone to take over my shift. Wait here. Jake went and talked with another girl, who seemed to agree with whatever he asked and he came back with some jerky that he got from the back of the counter.

The whole store was empty except for three other people counting the girl behind the counter. Jake brought him to the delis public seating area where people ate their food. They both sat down and Jake looked at him wanting an explanation for why he was out here six in the morning with pajamas that were torn. David reached for the jerky and ate the whole bag while Jake watched him. After he was done he thanked Jake.

"Yes your welcome for that now will you tell me what happened?" David looked up at him straight into the eyes of the gentle soldier.

"My parents were killed by men that broke into my house, and I ran away from them." Jake looked at him with disbelief. "Really?", Jake asked. David nodded to him. Jake stood up, "If that's so, let's get to my car and check your house." David looked up at him, he knew the Marine had weapons in the back of his car and that Jake knew how to use them. "No, Jake. It was a long time ago. I think they would have left now." David explained in more detail what had happened.

Even though David was six he was more of an adult than both of his parents could have ever been, maybe from his small form of autism that everyone thought he had, but he knew it wasn't autism. He just has had more problems that have happened to him that most wouldn't have had in a whole life time, and he knew experience was how many aged. Many had always talked to him like he was a baby; except for Jake he had treated David as an adult ever since they met.

Jake looked at him and sat down enraged with anger for what had happened to David. "Do you know why your parents were killed?" They both looked at each other and they both knew the answer to that. His parents were not likable people, so they must have finally gotten what they have deserved. Jake talked to the girl and had his day cleared and he and David went to his house. David really needed somewhere where he could get to bed.

They drove to Jakes house and barely talked to each other, David never bothered in small talk and Jake knew that. They came up to his house and they both went inside. David went to Jakes bed and fell asleep. After a couple hours asleep, David awoke to Jakes voice, he was on the phone talking to someone, "Yes, no your sister got killed and so did her husband, I think it's time to get the project into training now." David stayed lying in the bed overhearing everything. He felt bad for doing so but because of what has happened he didn't trust anyone, not even Jake.

Jake continued, "Well he might be just six but if we get him in now there won't be any trouble from the communists assassins, they already got your sister and her husband. I know that we were trying to let him live before joining but he has to join now. The best are genetic researchers in the whole Republic of Earth could ever have hoped for. He is the prime example of what human beans can be he already shows great determination and intelligence. Just one decade of our special training and then we can get the funding to create more. Too bad we had to use your own son as the example but in war we have to make sacrifices, so I don't want you to grow a conscience and stop this."

David stopped listening from there, they were talking about him. He was scared; Jake said he was going to put him in a decade of training, training for what? He didn't like how any of this was happening, he got up and tried to sneak out the window, but on accident he fell on a lamps electrical cord. _God, the only person who still uses cords for transport of electricity has to be Jake, _he thought angrily. Jake stopped talking and came into the room.

"Hey kid, how long have you been up?" He asked. David slowly stood up. "Long enough." He spit back as a response. Jake looked at him and pulled out a gun. "I think you should go back to bed." Jake shot the gun, and a dart was suddenly in his arm. David's eyes grew heavy, then everything blacked out.

Authors note-Just trying the begining of a story i'm enthusiastic about, i want to know if my writings fine.


End file.
